Behind the Glass
by yuuki56
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are co-CEOs of Uchiha International Corps and are at the top of Japan's business world. Uzumaki Naruto is at the top of the Idol Charts and is loved by all. From different worlds, what happens when they collide? And is the famous idol really how he makes himself out to be? ItaNaru, SasuNaru, and other side pairings. Competitive! Uchihas, Angsty! Secretive! Naruto


**Sasuke and Itachi are co-CEOs of Uchiha International Corps and are at the top of Japan's business world. Uzumaki Naruto is at the top of the Idol charts and is loved by all. From different worlds, what happens when they collide? And is the famous idol really how he makes himself out to be? ItaNaru, SasuNaru, and other pairings.** **Competitive! Uchihas, Angsty! Secretive! Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi, sadly.**

 **Warnings: M for boy x boy later on and other adult content not appropriate for young children. If you don't like homosexuality, go away.**

* * *

One dark-haired boy with charcoal eyes slumped down on the white, plush couch with a sigh, exhausted. It was another hard day at work and dealing with grouchy old men who work under you never helped. Picking up the television remote, the screen flashed to a live interview of some pop/rock artist. In the left-hand corner they were playing a rerun of one of the artist's recent concerts, the boy deduced. It was the same-old same-old, as every time at this hour the TV will be left on this channel from the morning news, and when he got home some popular news media report will be on. Today it was of some famous idol that the boy had no knowledge of. He never paid attention to such things, considering he became an important businessman at a young age to help his older brother out. Remembering his older brother, he got up with a grunt and headed for the kitchen to make dinner. Itachi was actually coming home early today, which hadn't happened in a while. Some new projects had kept their company busy as of late. As the boy of twenty (some people will refer to others that age as boys or girls still) got out the vegetables and rice, his elder brother walked through the front door.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Itachi walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the counter. "You're making something already, otouto? Why, you shouldn't have~" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the playful smirk directed his way. "I thought since you were coming home early that I'd get started right away. You still like vegetable stir fry, right nii-san?"

"Hai~ Arigatou Sasuke." Itachi patted his brother's head and left towards the hall to his bedroom, then to the bathroom for a shower. When Sasuke heard the shower start to run, he grabbed the remote still on the couch and turned up the volume. This kind of news could be beneficial as well, right?

As he went back to the pan that heated up to the right temperature, he threw a handful of an assortment of chopped vegetables into the pan along with some already cooked white rice. A velvety voice broke his attention away from the frying, though.

There on the television screen stood a brunette woman holding a microphone to a gorgeous blond-haired boy that looked to be his age. He appeared to be foreign, but his name was definitely Japanese. In black bold lettering was the name Uzumaki Naruto in the bottom right corner. He was dressed in punk rock style clothing with multiple black stud piercings on both ears. Sasuke had never seen skin that tan around here, and figured this Naruto person probably got a lot of sun. There were six line indents across his cheeks, which on anyone else would've looked unnatural. Sasuke briefly wondered how they appeared there. What really caught his attention though, was the smile plastered on the idol's face. It reminded him of his own; fake. Although, there was something else there that made it seem that more intense, that more pained and lonely. This person now staring at him through the screen intrigued the younger Uchiha. Right then, loud hissing sounds erupted from the pan in his grasp, breaking him out of his transfixed state.

"My, my Sasuke. A little distracted there I see." Said boy didn't even need to turn to see the mocking grin. He turned off the stove and started dishing out the semi-burnt food onto two sets of Chinaware. Once both men sat down at the table, Sasuke proceeded to watch the interview. "Nee, Itachi, do you know who that is?" Said man just raised a brow as he glanced in the direction of his brother's pointed finger.

"It's not like you to watch these things, otouto. But yes, he's at the top of the Idol charts for three years running, and has been internationally active for the last two years. He recently came back to Japan four months ago and produced a new album." He paused to take a bite of the stir fry and continued. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few minutes until he finally asked what was on his mind. "I'm just curious but, were there ever any controversies with him, something not appropriate to the public's eyes?"

"Sasuke, I don't know what you're thinking, but he has been a pretty private person. Which is impressive for his situation." The younger man just looked back to the TV and kept quiet. After finishing with dinner and the dishes, the two retired to their rooms.

* * *

"NARUTO! Wake up!" A shaggy haired brunette man screamed in the blond boy's ears. It was 7:00 am and Naruto had to be at a rehearsal in half an hour.

The blonde barely moved a muscle, being a deep and peaceful sleeper. His eyelids slowly twitched and he opened one eye.

"Yamato, can't you just cancel it? I haven't gotten much sleep lately. What if the makeup can't cover up the bags under my eyes anymore?"

Said man sighed obnoxiously and pulled the pillow out from under the other's head. "Then we just don't do a close up. Come one Naruto, you know you can't miss today."

"...Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's what you always say Yamato." However, the blonde nonetheless sat up and swung his legs down the side of the bed. After yawning loudly behind one hand, he made his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to shower and get ready.

Pulling on a low grey V-neck and black jeans, he was ushered out the door and to the black Ferrari parked in the long driveway. Whenever Yamato was with him, he never let the boy drive. This way Naruto could catch some Z's in the passenger seat along the way. However, the blonde always preferred the orange motorcycle hidden away in the spacious garage. He took it out for "fresh air" or whenever he got some freedom. But ever since he came back to Japan, his manager Yamato has been staying over most nights to keep him in line. Ever since that one incident in England...

Twenty minutes later they arrived a tad bit late to their scheduled time, and all eyes fell on the duo as they opened the large double doors leading to the recording studio.

"Ah, Naruto-san, welcome! Right this way please. I want you to meet a few band members that were selected for your new single." Some man with a long ponytail waved a hand to the side, displaying the scene of three young men stationed at their designated instruments behind the glass wall. The man with the bass had long brown hair and pale eyes. He looked focused and calm as he stood motionless, waiting. The one right next to him seated at the drum set was a blonde with wavy flowing locks curving down his back in one strand and another down the left side of his face, blue eyes similar but duller than Naruto's. The last was a woman. She had a guitar strapped around her body and wore a look of indifference. Light blue hair curtained around her face, and a piercing similar to the boy's was attached below her bottom lip. All-in-all, Naruto was content with the members chosen for once. None seemed to be overly enthusiastic or an annoying fan. He walked through the door and grabbed the mic after placing the headphones over his ears. This was one of his favorite times; when he can be in his own little world with the music he likes playing in the background, because it came from his own mouth. It relaxed him, and the feeling stayed with him throughout the entire rehearsal.

After the session had ended successfully, the drummer invited them all out for drinks. Good thing this wasn't America. Gosh, he hated being on tour in America. When he needed a good drink the most, he was still considered underage and wasn't able to. Here in Japan it's twenty; his current age. Naruto spent most of his time in Europe though, and most places there have laws of legal drinking ages eighteen or lower.

When they all had arrived at the bar at separate times and met up at a table in the corner, they gave introductions. Apparently the brunette was Hyuuga Neji, that rebellious son that chose music over his family's business company. To Naruto, he seemed the complete opposite of what the media made him out to be; conceited and rowdy. He was actually more on the quiet side, but in a way that seemed analytical of all his surroundings. The drummer who called on this outing was Iwamoto Deidara whose father is a famous swordsmith. Deidara also added that he and his father sometimes had played with explosives and when they were really good, put them on the market for a hefty price. "Those were my good childhood days," he had told the group. No one questioned him about playing with TNT or C4 while still being a kid. Next was Yoshikawa Konan. She previously was an actress and model but said the life got too dramatic and overbearing. She didn't want to leave showbiz for good so she took up the guitar she had taken lessons for as a kid and started experimenting with her sound. Konan was intelligent and sly, but didn't like socializing with just anyone. She thought being in a band as one of the instrumentals would be perfect, since all the attention falls on the vocals. Her style focuses on punk rock, but she would play anything if the pay was good.

"So Naruto, what about you? Mr. fancy big shot must have a reason for going the extra mile." Deidara smirked and raised his glass before gulping the liquid remnants down. Naruto showed a look of indifference, and finished his fifth glass of straight tequila. For some reason, it took a lot to get him even slightly intoxicated.

"I just wanted to. I have a good voice and can act pretty decently. Minus the paparazzi and media, I have a mostly easy life." He waved a hand in the air for emphasis and called for the server to fetch him another drink. "So are you staying for the whole album or what?"

The trio stole glances at each other as if mentally confirming the idea. Konan spoke slowly, looking at everyone to see if they were all in agreement. "I believe we all had planned to finish the entire album. If not, I know I would like to stay. Those songs are so catchy and have good riffs." Nods followed her statement and everyone grinned at the band arrangement.

* * *

"Naruto, you've just got a call from Nagato-san. He says he has a good opportunity for you on set. And it won't be that hard to balance this job with the recording of your new album." Naruto grunted. Nagato knew he couldn't say no to him or pass any good chance, but he was just so stressed out and exhausted already.

"Naruto?"

Naruto pushed himself up with a lot of effort, and slumped his legs off the white, pristine leather couch. "Text him and say we'll be there soon. But warn him I'm not in a good mood; I had a little too many drinks this afternoon." The younger handed Yamato a set of car keys and headed out the door, his manager following closely behind.

 **XxX**

Nagato shot his head up at the abrupt slamming of his office door. Rolling his eyes, he held out a hand to signify Naruto and Yamato to take a seat.

"Naruto, as you know there's a new movie coming out that's pretty... liberal. This will be good publicity and the pay is like none you've ever seen. Apparently there's a lot of support from the public on this movie, and the only thing released to them was the plot." Nagato lowered the arms he had resting on his desk and locked eyes with his cousin. "How do you feel about playing the lead role in a film generalized as shounen-ai?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the other two in the room, neither having expected that. They all knew Naruto was confident in his sexuality, but he hadn't been with someone sexually or romantically since...

"I'll think about it. But...how many other actors have been selected so far?" Nagato looked pleased at that answer, glad the offer wasn't turned down immediately. "I'll send you the info later tonight. So how do you like your new band mates? They're all mostly new recruits for Akatsuki Studios, but I interviewed them myself and they won't disappoint, I can ensure." Nagato smiled to his beloved cousin and held out a hand for the blonde to take, which was accepted. Nagato pulled Naruto into a light hug and whispered into his ear, away from Yamato's hearing. "I know you think that you don't want another situation like that to happen again, but I really feel like this would be good for the recovery process. It's been four years since then, and I've been really worried." The elder pulled away and made sure to clarify his seriousness with the intense troubled look held in his lavender eyes.

Naruto pulled away and smiled for assurance. "Thanks Nagato. I'll look into the movie. And I'm really tired so Yamato and I should be heading back. Oyasumi." Yamato went to the door, holding it open while waiting for the two to finish. With one last hug Naruto turned and passed Yamato out the door to head home and end the day.

* * *

 _ **Actors and their assigned roles:** _

_(Pending) Nakasone Sai - Karasu Chikage_

 _Arakawa Yahiko - Yagami Akira/ Cheung Lee Leng_

 _Haruno Sakura - Kikyo Aya_

 _(Pending) Sabaku Gaara - Yamazaki Yuui_

 _Hatake Kakashi - Okita Daisuke_

 _(Pending) Uzumaki Naruto - Sakurai Ren_

 _Hyuuga Hinata - Tsukino Keiko_

 _Igarashi Yagura - Wakahisa Chika_

 _Yamanaka Fuu - Mikami Ryuunosuke (Ryuu)_

 _Shibuya Haku - Yukimura Kazuki_

 _Momochi Zabuza - Kazama Raitou_

 _Tsuji Utakata - Saitou Makoto_

 _(Pending) Nii Yugito - Mizuki Yukiko_

 _ **Synopsis:** _

_A journalist one night goes into a shady club to catch a good story from the establishment's owner, Yamazaki Yuui. Lest does he know just how big a story comes with this particular man. After Sakurai Ren, the journalist, finds out Yamazaki Yuui is the leader of Tokyo's underworld, the two understand each other on a personal level, and take a liking to each other. They develop deep romantic feelings for each other and become lovers. Eight months later it shows Yamazaki Yuui making a deal with a Russian drug dealer overseas. It was an important blueprint to an underground establishment currently being made. Cheung Lee Leng, the leader of the Hong Kong Mafia, had been trying to obtain the blueprint for weeks, and in a calm rage, decides to head to Tokyo to pay Yamazaki Yuui his respects. He goes under the alias Yagami Akira and infiltrates a couple bases of the Tokyo Mafia. All the while the Special Investigations Team of Tokyo MPD has their noses sniffing where it doesn't belong and openly investigates Yamazaki's dealings once they find out his connection to a warehouse filled with weapons. Sometime after, Lee Leng meets Sakurai Ren at one of the bases talking to the leader, and notes how close they seemed to be. Lee Leng makes attempts to get close to Sakurai Ren on the pretence of coincidence, and succeeds. He falls for the journalist, and when he figures it'd be too hard to come into contact with Yamazaki Yuui and physically hurt him that way, he decides that taking away Sakurai Ren will be killing two birds with one stone. He takes Ren unwillingly to Hong Kong and Yamazaki Yuui, his loyal followers, sister, and friends find out hours later. They get on separate flights to head towards Hong Kong and find him. Lee Leng and Ren admit personal feelings and memories to each other while in Lee Leng's bedroom, and Lee Leng accepts he can't have him. Lee Leng decides to send him back in exchange for Yamazaki's cooperation on the blueprint and sharing the information and ownership. When they're at the airport, a small plane lands and minutes later two Tokyo MP arrive (Karasu Chikage and Okita Daisuke). Saitou Makoto, a follower of Lee Leng, is there at the site and he moves to shoot on of the special officers when they come close. Sakurai Ren runs in front and takes the bullet. A private jet arrives at this scene and Yuui witnesses it from the window of the plane when it's landing. Before the plane comes to a complete halt, Yuui jumps off and runs to the five at the platform. He takes his gun and shoots at Saitou Makoto, ending his life. He tries to shoot at Lee Leng, but Ren gets up with the last of his strength and moves in front of him, protecting him. Yuui leaves things at that and rushes to take his lover to a hospital in Japan. Ren wakes up with friends and loved ones surrounding him and Lee Leng standing outside the hospital room. Ren encourages Yuui to cooperate with Lee Leng in exchange for Okita Daisuke not ratting on them to the police, which was in payment of the debt for Ren saving his life._

 _ **Extended Descriptions:** _

_Yamazaki Yuui is the leader of the Tokyo Mafia. He catches Sakurai Ren spying on him and taking photos while inside a club he owns. He takes an immediate interest in him when they talk, and instead of throwing him out of the establishment, he spends the night answering questions he deems safe. This all takes place prior to the film and starts back up eight months later. Yuui makes catches an important deal with business partners overseas, knowing how much the Hong Kong Mafia leader Cheung Lee Leng wanted it. Not having ever seen the leader's face, when Lee Leng takes up the name Yagami Akira and spends time with Sakurai Ren, he has no clue at first, only jealousy. He finds out hours later after the fact when Ren is kidnapped to Hong Kong and takes Tsukino Keiko with him on the rescue mission. He arrives at the scene of his lover running in front of the private investigator Okita Daisuke and taking a bullet. In a rage, he shoots Saitou Makoto who had fired, killing him._

 _Sakurai Ren is a journalist and photographer who goes into dangerous situations just to get a lead. This is how he met Yamazaki Yuui, who takes a liking to him. They become romantically involved but this puts Ren in more danger than he's ever been in before. He meets up with Yagami Akira, whose real name he later finds out is Cheung Lee Leng when they arrive in Hong Kong. They connect, but in different ways. Ren is later taken against his will to Hong Kong to Yagami Akira's residence. His friends and lover come for him and he protects Akira from having revenge met on him, as well as Okita Daisuke from getting shot. He travels back to Tokyo unconscious and wakes up in the hospital._

 _Saitou Makoto is a dark and sadistic man following only the orders of Cheung Lee Leng. Sometimes not even Lee Leng can keep him under control. When everyone is in Hong Kong, he tries to hurt and kill Sakurai Ren endlessly. He almost succeeds in the end but members of the Tokyo MPD arrive along with the Tokyo Mafia. When Okita Daisuke steps in, he points his gun at Okita and shoots, but Ren runs in front, saving Okita Daisuke's life. Makoto is then killed by Yamazaki Yuui._

 _Tsukino Keiko is a self-reserved and distant member of the Tokyo Mafia. She's good with weapons and martial arts and even teaches Sakurai Ren a bit. He breaks her out of her shell and she becomes a loyal friend that comes to Hong Kong with Yamazaki Yuui to find him._

 _Karasu Chikage is Okita Daisuke's partner and kouhai on the Special Investigations Team of Tokyo MPD. He is aloof and doesn't share the moral values of his partner. He becomes more open towards the end, and swears to tell nobody of their involvement with the Tokyo Mafia when his partner decides to write off the case as 'not enough evidence'._

 _Okita Daisuke is part of the Special Investigations Team of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. His partner is Karasu Chikage. Together they investigate the dealings of the Tokyo underworld and get leads on what Yamazaki Yuui is doing and his involvement with other wanted suspects. In the end he writes his case off as nothing, to pay for his debt with Sakurai Ren saving his life and seeing how much it affects Yamazaki Yuui with the serious injury that leaves it leaves Ren. He later vows that he'll get Yuui later and leaves things at that._

 _Kikyo Aya is an overly optimistic girl who goes after Yamazaki Yuui unknowing of his true occupation. She tries to split up Sakurai Ren and Yuui when finding out their relationship, but to no avail. She gives Yagami Akira information on Sakurai Ren's whereabouts when he tells her he wants Ren for himself._

 _Wakahisa Chika is an arms dealer who does close business with the Tokyo Mafia. He meets Sakurai Ren on multiple occasions and it will be shown that he fell in love with the journalist at first meeting. Chika makes several attempts at helping Sakurai Ren on various occasions and tightens his dealings with the Tokyo Underground Mafia. When Ren finds out about his feelings, he does not accept them and apologizes. He helps find Ren when he's taken regardless._

 _Yukimura Kazuki is a loyal friend to both Yamazaki Yuui and Sakurai Ren. He is a co-worker with Ren and found out about the two's relationship prior to the film. He tries to warn Ren about Yagami Akira but his attempts were too late. He boards a plane with Kazama Raitou and Mizuki Yukiko to Hong Kong in search of his friend._

 _Cheung Lee Leng/ Yagami Akira is leader of the Hong Kong Mafia that wants an important deal the Tokyo Mafia got to first. He has certain Tokyo members assassinated and sneaks into their ranks. He finds Ren and after witnessing his closeness to the leader, Yamazaki Yuui, he invites him places on the grounds of pure coincidence. He falls for Ren and later kidnaps him back to Hong Kong to have him himself and to make Yamazaki Yuui pay._

 _Kazama Raitou is a loyal follower of Yamazaki Yuui and later befriends Sakurai Ren and falls for Mizuki Yukiko. He goes to Hong Kong to rescue Ren from the Hong Kong Mafia that's taken him._

 _Mizuki Yukiko is the loving sister of Sakurai Ren. She later finds out about his abduction and joins a flight to Hong Kong with Yukimura Kazuki and Momochi Zabuza to find him. She will have the only hetero relationship in the film with Kazama Raitou._

 _Mikami Ryuunosuke will be part of Sakurai Ren's captors of the Hong Kong Mafia. He quickly sympathizes with Ren and befriends him, later helping with an attempted escape. Although they succeed, Ren chooses to head back and not get Ryuunosuke in trouble. Lee Leng sensed this, but does nothing about it as Ryuunosuke has been his right hand man and friend for years._

Naruto clicked out of the file and turned the PC off, the room now darkening completely.

"Interesting~"

* * *

 **A/N: So this is my second story and I hope you all like it.** **I just wanted to say now that the title is an allusion to Lewis Carroll's "Through the Looking Glass". You can probably figure out why later on. Also, I'm saying this because I personally would forget the connection, but Yamanaka Fuu in the casting I added was one of Danzo's subordinates. He didn't have a big part and that's why I'm clearing up any misunderstandings now. I'll also make him have a close familial relationship with Ino. Well please review and give me your thoughts!**


End file.
